<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ultraviolence by ANONYMOUSSS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827521">Ultraviolence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS'>ANONYMOUSSS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>听着打雷的歌的产物。喜欢他们之间对对方肉体（生物角度上）的执着和迷恋。以及强弱之间的转换与平衡。<br/>———————————————</p><p>男人的脸上带着少见的倦容，小麦色的皮肤泛着病态的潮红，嘴里发出沉重的呼吸声。血迹凝固在男人的脸颊上，被咸湿的汗水晕出不规则的形状。那双紫褐色的眼睛眯着，它们好像在观察着你，但是仔细一看会发现，它们早就不知道飞到了哪里去。难得的，那双眼睛敛去了大部分的傲慢，还有那为人赞赏的优雅也一并消失了，只剩下十分不讨人喜欢的阴郁和冷漠。<br/>汉尼拔在发烧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ultraviolence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男人的脸上带着少见的倦容，小麦色的皮肤泛着病态的潮红，嘴里发出沉重的呼吸声。血迹凝固在男人的脸颊上，被咸湿的汗水晕出不规则的形状。那双紫褐色的眼睛眯着，它们好像在观察着你，但是仔细一看会发现，它们早就不知道飞到了哪里去。难得的，那双眼睛敛去了大部分的傲慢，还有那为人赞赏的优雅也一并消失了，只剩下十分不讨人喜欢的阴郁和冷漠。<br/>
汉尼拔在发烧。<br/>
皱皱巴巴的衣服像是切萨皮克湾的水波，在他的肉体上涌动着。他扭动着自己的脖子，想要摆脱身上潮湿的热度，却无助地发现这一切都是徒劳。他的左手微微颤抖着按住腹部的伤口，那是一道三四公分的刀口，红褐色的血肉翻卷着，裸露出肌肉的纹理，血液不知疲倦地从撕裂的伤口里涌出，染红了他的衣服和身下的床单。<br/>
真想知道这件衣服的材质，它把大部分血液都吸走了。威尔想着。<br/>
那颗高傲的头颅此刻像是终于妥协，靠在枕头上，血液淹没了上面绣着的印第安花纹。<br/>
如果不是刚刚查看过了他脑后的伤口，威尔会怀疑那里开了个大洞，甚至迟早会流出那一文不值的脑浆。<br/>
他可真美。<br/>
异域的五官总是会引人遐思，模模糊糊，难以名状的魅力。深邃的棱角本应使他的脸看起来凶恶，偏生稍有厚度的嘴唇翘着优雅的弧度，造物主的功劳将他变成了心上人的模样。他可以跪在你的耳边悄声细语说着无关紧要的情话，又可以手持弯刀扎进你的心房。<br/>
他会以任何形态侵入你的世界，慢慢渗透入你的皮肤，在你的血液里生根发芽。<br/>
威尔的喉咙滚动着，他吞咽着口腔里分泌的液体，然后假慈悲地担忧着汉尼拔的伤口。他的手指轻轻抚摸着那只按在伤口上的手，那只失去血色，冰凉的手。他用力掰开它，揭开那块脆弱的伤口。他的脸上露出细微的满足的神情，那双蓝绿色的眼睛着迷地盯着逐渐变得迟钝的血水，他情不自禁地用食指蘸取了一滴殷红。<br/>
威尔猝然撞见了那双紫褐色的眼球。<br/>
它们沉默地注视着他，望着威尔吮吸着自己的血液，指尖消失在口腔里，喉咙缓慢地滑动了几次，于是他便知道，他被他吞进了肚子里。<br/>
这贪得无厌的雌狐。<br/>
威尔的屁股挨上了床边，坐出了一块不深不浅的凹陷。他解开汉尼拔的腰带和裤链，拉锁比他想象中要顺滑得多，然后他看到了白色的内裤，干净得过分，它乖顺得贴在主人的性器上。<br/>
“我以为你比我想的有趣。”<br/>
汉尼拔回给他一个虚弱但不赞同的眼神，他的口中发出嘶嘶的反抗声，模糊得像是一种不知名的咒语。<br/>
威尔粗鲁地剥掉那条无趣的内裤，观察着那根半勃的性器。它有着明显的手术痕迹，显然缝合的技术并不怎么样，因为它的皮肤上拧着几个丑陋的疤痕。但它的尺寸却令人满意，即使没有完全勃起也可以满足所有女人的幻想。当然还有威尔的。<br/>
他的手心覆盖着那根烫手的性器，汉尼拔甚至故意让它在他的手中跳动了两下，于是威尔回敬般用食指弹了一下充满肉感的龟头。<br/>
那双眼睛里的恶意毫不隐藏地袒露着主人的想法，如果他还有力气，威尔会被他按在身下狠狠地操弄。<br/>
威尔从鼻子里哼出一声漫不经心的笑声，他附身亲吻了那头灰金色的头发，然后皱起鼻子嗅了嗅发梢间隐藏的铁锈味，在汉尼拔的耳边呼出一声叹息。<br/>
黑栗色的卷发在汉尼拔的腿间颤动着，俏皮的鼻尖蹭着周围粗硬的阴毛，他的阴茎被包裹在温度更高的口腔里。<br/>
威尔吞咽着那根粗大的阴茎，狰狞的龟头把他的喉咙割成两半，忍着呕吐的感觉，他把它含得更深，迫使这根坚挺的欲望挟持着他的舌根。他的眼睛里蓄满愉悦的泪水，他并没有在取悦汉尼拔，而是在满足自己的欲望，自虐一般收起锋利的牙齿，躲避着敏感的冠状沟，引诱阴茎放心大胆地在口舌之间逞凶。<br/>
他的口腔被逼出大量的唾液，顺着他的下巴，滴落到汉尼拔的腿根，湿润了那两颗充血的囊袋，它们安静地坠在主人的腿间。<br/>
威尔却不打算放过它们。他吐出那根硬挺的阴茎，淋淋津液在昏黄的灯下闪着淫靡的光斑，舌头沿着青筋，骚扰着对方的被口水黏着在一起阴毛，然后含住阴囊上的褶皱，冰凉的，粗糙的，松软的。他隔着皮肤，用口腔包裹住一颗睾丸，他知道温暖对方的睾丸能够令欲望更加强烈。他想象着把它吞进腹部的口感，口腔里恬不知耻地分泌出更多的唾液。<br/>
威尔不得不支起身子，脱掉碍事的裤子，去释放被禁锢在腿间的欲望。<br/>
他骑坐在汉尼拔的腹部上，将阴茎凑近那道狰狞的伤口上，蹭着对方温热的血液撸动着阴茎。那狭小的缝隙里裹藏着猩红的血肉，层层肌肉堆积出美丽的褶皱，在深处积满黑色的血浆，如静谧的处子之穴。他难以克制地用阴茎戳刺着那柔嫩的窄缝，想象着那里灌满乳白色的精液，把浆池弄得更加泥泞不堪。他的欲望从他的胃里蒸腾而出，又流进身体的最隐秘的角落里。<br/>
海风从窗缝里钻进这间老旧的木屋里，它拂过威尔的后颈，在皮肤上激起一层密密麻麻的小丘。<br/>
威尔打了个激灵，歪倒在床上，他想要重新爬起来的时候嘴上被套上了一根皮带，那根皮带勒进他的肉里，缠绕着他的头颅，迫使他张着嘴，发出含糊不清的呻吟，下颌骨发出清脆的咯吱声。他像一匹不知死活的马驹，被身后人攥紧了缰绳，头被狠狠撞在床栏上，发出一声闷响。<br/>
威尔疼得弯起了腰，跪在床上，他捂住自己的额头，身体埋进了柔软的枕头里，无法闭合的口中泄出尖利的哭声，鼻腔里却灌进血液的腥味，使他的大脑无比清醒。<br/>
他的腹部一定裂开了更大的伤口，威尔想。<br/>
汉尼拔的手心里绕了一圈皮带，像是勒着一匹不听话的烈马。他用另一只手描绘着威尔的脊椎，每越过一个骨节，就要在那里按下一个红痕，乐此不疲。他想象着把它从那具新鲜的肉体里扯出需要用多大的力气，在脑内模拟着粗暴的动作，一边将阴茎毫不怜惜地挤进对方的后穴。<br/>
威尔的腿根颤抖着，他只能用手臂支撑着自己的身体，却被后面的人扯着头发被迫扬起头。那根阴茎顶入他的肉穴，当粗大的龟头挤入进去，阴茎便能顺利地撕开他的肠道，在那里肆无忌惮地进行一场强奸。<br/>
他是唯一的见证人，也是唯一的受害者。<br/>
威尔喜欢把自己摆在受害者的位置上，因为这会令他更容易达到高潮。<br/>
现在，他要享受这场强奸了。<br/>
汉尼拔的阴茎将他操进床的深处，他忍不住摆动着自己的腰和屁股，迎合对方的动作，偶尔被操到前列腺，他的穴眼儿缩得更紧，嘬着对方的鸡巴不放，粘腻的淫水糊了一屁股，被阴囊拍打出响亮的水声。<br/>
汉尼拔粗鲁地抽出自己的阴茎，看着那圈红色的肠肉，拳头兴奋地捏出声响。他把威尔翻过来，面对着他，好好欣赏那张被泪水和口水糟蹋的脸蛋儿。<br/>
威尔不得不自己从那根皮带的束缚里挣脱出来，尖锐的金属扣划破了他的眼角，慌乱中迎上了那双盛满情欲的眼睛。<br/>
汉尼拔的拳头吻在他的侧脸，他的颧骨因此火辣辣的肿痛着。汉尼拔从不会用巴掌打他，因为巴掌的伤痕远没有拳头来的干净漂亮。<br/>
脖颈被汉尼拔的双手掐住，它们是如此轻易地夺走了他的呼吸，后穴被对方的鸡巴狠狠地操干着。<br/>
威尔的喉咙里咳出虚弱的气音，他在这永无止境的暴力中纵容着对方。他蔑视着对方，却不介意把这个人惯坏，他要彻底让他离不开他，只有他才能接受真正的汉尼拔，接受他如此痛苦又令人上瘾的暴力。<br/>
他的双腿缠绕着对方的后腰，紧紧追随着对方的操弄。他的手用力去够着床头柜上的酒瓶，指尖因为用力颤抖着。<br/>
玻璃瓶砸向汉尼拔的脑袋，碎成一片片花瓣，在空中抛出美丽的弧线。<br/>
汉尼拔晃了晃头，并没有倒下，他的手还牢牢地攥着威尔的脖子，血液顺着额头漫过他的眉骨，流进深邃的眼窝。<br/>
他像个面目可怖的恶魔，眼球紧紧咬着威尔不放。<br/>
“你永远不能这样对我。”<br/>
“我可以，”威尔的嘴角勾起恶劣的弧度，他摇了摇手里剩下的半个酒瓶，边缘像是尖利的棘刺，空气里弥漫着浓烈的酒精气味，“我正打算用它捅穿你的肺呢。”<br/>
“汉尼拔。”<br/>
“像你这种人，要学会用你对待别人的那套对付你，永远。”<br/>
他们长久地凝视着对方，眼睛黏在彼此的灵魂里，胸腔里涌起难以名状的冲动。<br/>
哦，他们的阴茎都变得更硬了。<br/>
他们的头挨到一起，交换着潮湿的吻，但粗鲁的动作更像是在撕扯着对方的唇瓣，他们分开了，舌头却在唇齿之间纠缠着，然后再次把彼此吞进肚子里。<br/>
威尔被操成一团软烂的泥，他偎在对方的怀里，发出几声无意义的淫语，强烈的快感麻木了他的神经，令他蜷起脚趾，然后射在了对方的腹部。<br/>
他如愿以偿地将精液射进了那道处子之穴。<br/>
威尔环着对方的脖颈，彼此的汗水使他们牢牢地黏附在一起。他的屁股被对方狠狠地操了两下，精液把湿润的肠肉变得更加粘腻，当阴茎拔出去的时候，他的屁眼漏出汩汩精水儿。<br/>
威尔闭上了眼睛，汉尼拔躺在他的耳边，念着他听不懂的语言，他全当做是对方发烧时的呓语。他在汉尼拔独特，沙哑，混合着异国口音的嗓音里沉沉睡去。<br/>
第二天醒来的时候，太阳光正亲吻着威尔的眼皮。<br/>
威尔眨了眨干涩的眼睛，望着陌生的天花板，开始想念他的大狗们。<br/>
谁都没有你们好，威尔在心里默念着。<br/>
余光瞥见一缕烟，他转过头，望着坐在床边椅子上抽烟的人。<br/>
得想个办法让这个人变成一只狗，至少得在他的肛门里塞上一条假尾巴，他不介意和这样的汉尼拔做爱，看起来可爱多了。<br/>
威尔想要开口说话，却先咳嗽了起来，却固执地在咳嗽的间隙里笑了几声，他的脸颊飞上两朵红玫瑰。<br/>
他以为汉尼拔从来都不抽烟，但对方的动作却很熟练。那本是这个房间里能找到的最廉价普通的香烟，味道也十分的呛鼻，但被那个叫做汉尼拔的人捏在手里，就变成了一株少女头上别着的鸢尾。<br/>
烟头的星火在幽暗的角落里明灭，汉尼拔吐出一口烟雾，模糊了脸上的表情。<br/>
他静静地注视着威尔的脸——他的眼角有一道愈合不久的红痕，颧骨处开着一朵紫色的花苞，嘴唇上有一道被他咬破的伤口，显得愈发红艳，但威尔自己却不知道，衬着那双水蓝眼睛。<br/>
漂亮极了。<br/>
汉尼拔的上半身并没有动，那双褐色眼珠里的傲慢又回来了。他随意地把烟头按灭在威尔的手腕上，看着对方的肌肉轻轻地颤抖着，却没有任何挣扎的意愿。他眯起了眼睛，满意地看着瓷白的皮肤上平白出现一个丑陋的烟疤。<br/>
“我们扯平了？”威尔嗫嚅着，不小心扯到了自己的嘴唇，发出嘶嘶的痛声。<br/>
瞧，他现在才发现。<br/>
汉尼拔站了起来，附身亲吻着对方的唇瓣，他温柔地安抚着威尔，用舌尖轻轻地点了一下那小小的伤口。他把对方的卷发别到耳后，露出那张一如少年人的脸庞。他发现他难以控制自己对眼前这个人的感情，无法不去表达自己的喜爱，他牵起对方的手腕，吻着惹人怜爱的指尖。<br/>
“不。”<br/>
“永远不会有那一天。”<br/>
威尔的笑容里没有掺杂太多东西，他只是表达着纯粹的喜悦。他将永远承受着爱人赐予的爱意与疼痛，乐此不疲。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>